Midna's Tomb
Midna's Tomb is a moderately sized dungeon, connected to The Ruptured Towers - Misery and The Ruptured Towers. It contains Midna's Sabre and some lore. Access Entry requires that the player has completed The Ruptured Towers and has obtained the Hero's Key before entering. Midna's Tomb is accessed via the “Dusky Tome” found in Misery. Walkthrough Midna's Tomb is a dungeon roughly the size of any of the Ruptured Towers, and features a number of enemies and obstacles that can be very lethal and should not be taken lightly. The first area of Midna's Tomb is a long hallway, presenting multiple paths. The path closest to access to Misery leads to a Dark Interloper behind a locked gate and a bridge that retracts when approached. The path closest to a set of doors leading to the Ruptured Towers will lead into a labyrinth. Between the two paths are three locked cages and a locked gate with a locked book to Enmity. Gate Near Misery The locked gate in the path near Misery, can be opened using a nearby button. Defeat the Dark Interloper and jump to the center platform and look below it for a lever. The lever will lower the bridge back down. The lower level area below is filled with a hazardous gas if fallen into, but there is a book that leads back out to the upper level. Careful jumping, Whirlwind Sprint, Roc's Cape, Hover Boots, or the Cane of Somaria may also assist with accessing the bridge. Continue on from the bridge and activate the button to open the gate to the next room. The room is filled with Beamos and Dark Interlopers. Defeat them and check the pool in the northeast. Be wary of the pool as a tentacle will come out of it and attack the area. Press the corner switch which will open the gate below. Progress forward through the doorway. There will be a hallway with two Beamos in it, followed by a room with another pool of water in it, hiding a Lurker. Dispatch the beast and progress to the following room with a chest. The chest will contain a Small Key and leveled loot. Take the key and leave the area. The Small Key will open two of the cages: one with three buttons and one with a single button. Nothing can be done at the moment to move forward in this area so progress to the next section. The Labyrinth The area past the cages is a small labyrinth filled with Beamos and Dark Interlopers. The way forward is marked by a hallway of intense bright light, which will do severe damage to the player as long as they stand in it. In this hallway are 3 Seekers, so be wary of fighting in this hallway. Instead, try to lure them away and fight them out of the light to preserve health. Once the Seekers are dealt with, there are several options for getting by this light such as using the Prelude of Light will protect you from the damage, using a constant stream of healing; whether it be potions or a healing spell of sorts, or simply charging through it. Once past the light, the next section will have what appears to be a corridor with a poisonous lake. There are bodies that are floating above the lake indicating an invisible platform but be aware that not all of the area is covered by the path. Travel carefully through the center of each turn to cross safely. The Eye of Truth Spell will reveal where the invisible bridge is, and the bodies may also be dragged along to help identify where the path is. The lake is lethal and will cause immediate death if fallen into. After the invisible bridge is a darker hallway with fog rolling through it. This fog is also damaging, but less so than the light. Once on the other side, there will be two Beamos and a Gold Skulltula on the other side of a closed gate. Deal with the Beamos and move onto a familiar room with a pool and a Lurker. Defeat the Lurker and open the chest in the following room, with leveled loot and a Small Key. Before leaving the room, check behind the chest for a button. Press it and head to the Gold Skulltula. On the other side of the gate is a book with a shortcut to the beginning of the labyrinth. Press the button to open the gate and head back to the cages. The Dual Gates The Small Key from the Labyrinth will open the remaining two cages in the room, but the book will remain locked. Both cages with 3 buttons will feature 2 traps and 1 safe button. The left set of 3 buttons from top to bottom are: Fire, safe, and spikes. The buttons on the right are: Fire, spikes, and safe. The cages with one button will control one half of the gate on both the back and front doors, whereas the cage with 3 buttons will only open the front gate. If both gates are fully closed, simply press the single buttons to fully open the path. If not, then press the single buttons enough to open the back gates, then use the sets of 3 buttons to open the front ones. The Hall of Knowledge This area is a long hallway with 4 lore books along the way: ''Midna's Lament'', ''The Last Great War of Hyrule'', ''The Battle of a Thousand Heroes'', and ''Twilight and Apocrypha''. These books explain the events and aftermath of the Last Great War, and the fate of the Twilight Realm. Beyond these books is a door leading to Enmity. Enmity The first boss of Enmity is Blizzeta. Defeat her to get the Blizzeta Key and some Frost Salts. Use the key to proceed onward to Fyrus. He wields a giant Goron War Mace which cannot be looted, and uses fire element attacks. Defeat him to get the Fyrus Key. In the connecting room is dead Lurker on the ground and more Apocryphal architecture, including arches on the walls and texture of the floor. Enter into the next boss room to find more dead Lurkers and a lone Master Stal. Defeat this final boss and proceed onward. With all 3 bosses defeated, open the chest to claim your reward: Midna's Sabre and the lore book ''Queen of Twilight'' which details the fate of Midna. Use the Fyrus Key to unlock the book back into Midna's Tomb, completing the dungeon. Lore As explained in ''Twilight and Apocrypha, ''The Twilight Realm, including Midna's Tomb, were "annexed" by Hermaeus Mora after the destruction of the Triforces. The origins of Midna's Tomb are unknown, given that Midna's soul was rescued by Azura. However, it is possible that the tomb was constructed by the Dark Interlopers present in the ruin. As Hermaeus Mora's hold over the Twilight Realm became stronger, Midna's Tomb shared more architecture with Apocrypha. Background and Inspiration Midna's Tomb was added in version 6.3. It references aspects of ''Twilight Princess, ''including the presence of Fyrus and Blizzeta. It uses Apocrypha assets as well as assets from Fort Dawnguard. Prior to version 6.5.18, the Master Stal in Enmity was a Lightning Stal. The Lightning Stal was included as a joke, alluding to Midna's mischievous nature, but JKalenad ultimately decided that the final boss should be more unique and less of a joke. The Cell IDs Midna's Tomb are Ruptured05b and Ruptured05c, indicating that the tomb is an extension of Misery, which as the ID Ruptured05. See Also Midna's Sabre Misery Video Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon Category:Locations